


I just want to fall asleep (inside your arms)

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Tumblr Prompt, post 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: On the way to HQ, Daisy and Phil have a moment alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Us The Duo's 'Fall Asleep'
> 
> Prompt used: Imagine Person A of your OTP goes missing for a designated point of time. Person B had a mental breakdown every day until A came back. Finally, A comes and jumps on B in a hug, sobbing. They're all bruised and battered, so B tries to be careful as they go lay down with A. It was obvious A was tired, but they refused to let go of B, so B ended up laying with A until they both eventually fell asleep.
> 
> Not entirely sure about it, but I liked it.

They had picked up May and they were now on their way to HQ.

Phil sighed and sat on the couch in his office-room on the Z1, suddenly the day's events crashing down on him.

After the initial joy that was seeing Daisy again, and having her back with SHIELD, he finally felt the adrenaline leave him, fade like fireworks in the night sky. He breahted out, trying to calm himself.

The door opened, he looked up and there she was.

“Daisy.” he breathed out, getting back to his feet.

“Phil... I...” she started. “Damn it.” she threw her arm around his neck, trying to hug him tight.

He held her mindfull of her left arm, but with almost palpable desperation.

“Oh, God. You're okay.” he breathed.

“I'm so sorry, Phil. I...”

“Shh, no. Don't say that. Don't be sorry. Not for doing the right thing, Daisy. And least of all to me. If anything, I should be appologising. I should have done more.”

She shook her head, her shoulders shaking from quiet tears.

“Stop crying.” she told him. “You make me cry harder.”

“I'm sorry. I'm just...relieved. And happy.” he said, realising he was indeed crying. “You're _here_ , Daisy. You're here and alive and safe.”

Daisy squeezed him, slowly leaning heavily on him.

“Are you tired?” he asked.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Let's get you to bed, then.”

Phil led the way to his bed and made to move away, but Daisy wouldn't let go.

“Stay with me, please.” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

He laid down, gathering her in his arms, making sure her left arm was set comfortably over him.

“We match.” she said in a quiet voice. “Our left hands. In a sling.”

Phil frowned.

“I don't like that. I don't like seeing you in pain. The GH-325, the things taking over us, the Kree, the sling... It's not stuff I'd wanted us to have in common.”

“Old red cars, loud jazz and punk, sweets and junk food, no time for racists, colour-matching clothes...”

Phil chuckled.

“Really?” he asked, looking donw at her. “That's what you're going to use?”

“It made you laugh, didn't it?” she smiled sleepily.

“It made you smile.” he replied.

“And that's all you want?”

“Yes.” he breathed out, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“You're a sappy man, Phil. Anyone ever told you that?”

“Once.”

“When? Who?”

“Ten seconds ago, you.” he smirked.

“Dork.” she chuckled, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.

“I try.”

Daisy hummed, pressing a sleepy kiss to his shoulder.

“G'night, Phil. Love you.” she mumbled.

“'Night, Daisy. Love you, too.” he whispered back.

He listened to her even breathing for an undifinable amount of time before he, too, fell asleep, lulled by her breath and her warmth, the feel of her holding on to him and the genlte weight of her in his arms.

 


End file.
